Reign of Frogs: The Frog Army
by Taylor Moore
Summary: Takes place somewhere between Reign of Frogs 4 and Lost Boys 2. Edgar has an apprentice, his daughter's determined to become a hunter and familiar faces come back to haunt him... How is he going to cope? Rated T for violence and/or language. On hiatus.
1. mentor

**Author Note**

Hey, folks! Hope you're all feeling fine. I've had a great week!! First, I got Lost Boys 2; it's not as good as the original, but it's still pretty darn good! Then, there's the last issue of Reign of Frogs; didn't answer many questions, but that makes my life so much easier while I write this! Then, I got the original Lost Boys novel!! Never did I think I would get my mits on that! Obviously I'm happy about it.

Feel free to leave me any tips, ideas, constructive critisism and general whathaveyou.

Hope you enjoy this one!

**Story Start**

Drumming her fingers on her desk, Lexi waited for class to start. It was one of those good days when she could actually get to school on time without her dad dropping her off. She glanced up at the clock; another ten minutes.

'Might as well do something educational.' She thought.

With a sigh, she pulled a comic from her bag and started reading. It was a classic - Vampires Everywhere. She knew the whole thing panel to panel, back to front, but she always noticed new things every time she read it; like a shadow in a strange shape or some kind of odd phrase on a wall. Last time she read it she saw a load of 27s along the page, tiny ones between the panels.

Some poor sucker had just picked up a wine bottle full of vampire blood and was about to -

'Hey, Lexi.'

She looked up. Her own dark eyes met with sharp green ones.

'Nathan.' She said with a nod.

He sat down next to her, casually running his hand through his longish blond hair.

'Good weekend?'

'I guess.' She said, gently flicking a page back. 'You?'

'Awesome. I got a mentor!'

She shook her head amiably.

Nathan was determined to become a vampire hunter. He'd begged her to teach him everything she knew, and after three months she finally did. Unfortunately, she didn't have any actual hunting experience; she just knew facts. It had taken him a while to find out how she knew all of this. He'd had to promise never to tell a single person, living or undead. Then she had turned around to see nobody was watching and whispered to him;

'My dad's a vampire hunter.'

Nathan raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 'Right. Your dad hunts vampires.'

'Seriously!'

'I don't believe you.'

'Just ask him then.'

He'd had to find out where they lived from Alex, the guy who ran the shop across from the Sushi Ten, Nathan's mom's restaurant - well, it had been his dad's restaurant before he disappeared. Then he'd had to walk for hours looking for the place. He sighed in relief as he heard a loud whirring from the shaping shed. He was a little shocked by what he saw.

'Lexi never told me she lived in a trailer.' He thought as he marched to the shed.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the open door, keeping his stance confident. Lexi's dad looked up as he switched off the sander.

'Um... Eddy?'

Her dad removed his mask. 'It's Edgar. Edgar Frog.'

After a few short moments, a strange test involving holy water and a long, embellished story from Edgar, Nathan finally realised his dream and became a vampire hunter... Well, a vampire hunter _in training_. Part of the 'Frog Army.'

'So who is it?' Lexi asked, breaking his train of thought.

'No-one special. Just your dad -'

'What?!'

Uh oh. She looked mad; and god knew that Lexi was really scary when she got mad. He gulped.

'Now, Lexi, you told me to ask your dad about vampires and-'

'How come he'll train you but he won't train me!?'

Before he could come up with an answer, the teacher cleared her throat.

'If you two are finished, I'd like to begin the lesson.'

Lexi put away her comic and replaced it with her books. Nathan 'listened' to their old bag of a teacher trying to explain trigonometry, mainly to the idiots in the back. His mind failed to follow his example and he was soon daydreaming.

...

The school day crawled along.

Starting with maths was bad enough; gym straight after was just torture. Dodgeball - the game where the popular girls always throw the balls at the geeks when they aren't running and screaming. _Great! - **Not!** _English class had been all too short, while French and Chemistry had her almost screaming and ripping out her hair. Lunch had been slightly better - the vampire hunting was thankfully not mentioned - Then Drama and Homeroom. It was a relief to leave the building at the end of the day.

Ah, well - it was Friday. And Friday afternoons were cool. Normally she got to hang out with her bandmates - she, Nathan and three other friends were part of a band. Thak God Erika was a friend of theirs or they never would've gotten their instruments.

Now they all sat on their respective armchairs or couches in the attic of the abandoned house they lovingly named Carfax. It was structurally sound, so they could easily take it. No-one lived there besides the bats, it wasn't up for sale and as far as they knew, nobody was interested in it - apart from themselves.

Daria was the drummer; she was a tall girl with dark hair, one eye green, the other a deep, dark blue. Her father was the head of LBPI - Luna Bay Paranormal Investigations. This was how she had met Lexi; both of their fathers were involved, so they had met every so often and became great friends. Her house was just a few doors away from Carfax.

Bobby was the bassist. She was an immigrant from Scotland who had an obsession with the occult. She had moved to Luna Bay not too long ago and gained a friendship with the others after arguing with the popular kids.

And finally, there was Danny, the guitarist. He was the movie buff of the group; you name it, he'd seen it. He'd been born in Luna Bay and didn't plan on leaving unless it was absolutely necessary.


	2. Attacked

**Author Note**

Hiya! Okay, I've noticed that my writing has been a little, well... **OFF PAR**. I've tried to put it back on track in this chappie here. I've also managed to start a bad habit of not updating quickly. Well, I've started work experience and have developed more writer's block. I will try to update as much as possible. Again, _SORRY_!!

Also, thanks to HermioneandMarcus for your review. Like I said, I'll try _really_ hard to update!

**WARNING:** **This chappie contains a scene of almost rape. Just a wee warning there. I'll put a thing above it to warn you.**

**Chapter Start**

What had begun as a small discussion in the Frog household had escalated into a massive argument.

'Sure, you'll train my best friend, but you won't train **me**?!'

'Hey, I didn't know he was your friend. Plus, he was born a hunter. He's got it in his blood.'

'And I _don't_?!'

'Well-'

'You're a vampire hunter, I'm your daughter. Shouldn't it run in the family?!'

'I'm trying to give you a life, Lexi. You don't know what it's like-'

'Oh, come on, we're hardly different to anyone else!'

'Lexi, being a hunter is a _miserable_ life.' He shouted. 'People you care about get hurt. I want you to live a normal life' He gripped her shoulders. 'I'm trying to protect you.'

'_Smother_ me, you mean. Wrap me up in bubble wrap? If you trained me, I would be a lot safer. I could protect **myself**.'

'The answer is no.' He yelled.

'So, you're still training Nathan?'

He let her go, not saying anything, ignoring the question. He didn't look at her. Frustrated, she sighed and grabbed her rucksack, pulling it onto her back before opening the door. She half-glared at her dad.

'Well, so much for blood being thicker than water.' She growled before slamming the door and running away.

...

The _Gremlins_ theme echoed around the room. Lexi picked up her phone and read the message her dad had sent.

_'Hey. Sorry about earlier. I'll come pick you up after your show's finished. See you soon.'_

She shook her head. 'At least **I** wasn't the one who had to apologise.' She muttered.

...

It was strange walking on the sand after performing on the stage. The small but rowdy group they had been playing too about half an hour ago was now jumping around and screaming at another, much older band. The lead singer strutted along the stage, his rotund form wobbling as he brandished his saxophone.

'Uh... _We_ were opening for _them_?' Danny said.

Before anyone could answer, a car horn beeped. Daria's dad, Zane, sat in his car, smiling and waving.

'That's us.' Bobby said.

She, Daria and Danny got into the car after making their goodbyes. Zane opened his window and leaned out.

'Lexi? Can you get your dad to call me? I think we've got a situation again.'

She nodded. With a thankful smile he closed the window and drove off.

Nathan wouldn't stop fidgeting as he sat on a nearby bench.

'You got a problem?' She asked.

He nodded. 'I kinda... Have to go.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Better go now. Dad would kill you if you had an accident while he was driving.'

'You go on ahead a little. I'll catch you up.' Nathan said.

Lexi nodded and walked off. The streets of Luna Bay were kind of creepy at this time of night. You could never tell if a shadow was just an alley cat or a murderer lurking in the gloom - the moon didn't help the situation. it made the already dark alleys seem more daunting than ever. She was going to kill Nathan if - when - he did catch up with her; they both knew it was a fact that girls should never wander around town alone - day or night.

She placed a hand to her jacket pocket. Her dad had given her one of his 'stubbies' - a small wooden stake used for hand to hand combat - a while ago for protection. He had told her it was just a precaution; she had a bad feeling she would need it.

Approaching an almost opague alley, she gulped. Should she really take a shortcut thorugh an alley like that? Shouldn't she use a better lit path?

She shook her head firmly. Now wasn't the time to be so childish. She could protect herself. It was only a short alleyway, for crying out loud! Yeah. She could do this no problem! After all, she was a Frog. She had to be brave; her courage was hereditary.

Confidence decided to leave her as she entered the alley. The dark intimidated her slightly. She gulped, trying her best to act tough.

A hand flew to her mouth, clamping her lips shut.

**(Almost-rape scene starts here.)**

She tried to stab her attacker with the stubby that she had ripped from her jacket, but he smashed her wrist against the wall constantly. Pain forced her to let it go. He laughed, forcing her to smell the cheap whiskey on his breath. A revolver appeared, connected to his arm, met her temple.

'Try and stop me.' He muttered. 'And I'll fucking kill you.'

'_Why_ did I have to wear a skirt?' She thought.

He tugged at the material underneath, trying to do something she didn't want him to. He laughed hysterically as the material slid to her ankles. Tears welled up in her eyes as she prepared herself for it to happen.

**(OK, kids, you can start reading again,)**

Thankfully it never did. She hadn't heard her rescuers approaching. The first thing she saw of the two was a blond ramming into her attacker, sending the revolver hurtling away from her head. Then a darker haired man approached. She tried to back away.

'Hey, it's alright.' He said, his voice soothing. 'I won't hurt you.'

She was still reluctant to listen to the stranger. When he got close enough, he gently held her sore wrist, examining it carefully. She tried not to wince too much. He inhaled sharply.

'That's gonna sting for a while.' He said gently. 'You'd better get it checked out tomorrow.'

He let her hand go.

'By the way, he didn't actually manage to...?'

She shook her head vigourously.

'Good. You might want to pull those up.'

She blushed. He turned around, allowing her to maintain some dignity. Shortly after she had pulled the material up, the blond returned, wiping the corners of his mouth.

'Hey, are you alright?'

She nodded, clearing her throat.

'Thank you.' She managed to say, her voice shaking slightly. 'I don't know what would've happened if-'

The darker haired man hugged her gently, avoiding her hurt wrist.

'It's alright.' The blond said.

'Anything for Edgar's kid.'

She stared with wide eyes at the man, who was now letting her go.

'What did you say?'

'You _are _a Frog, right?' He asked. 'There's a little family resemblance there.'

'Wait, Alan, are you saying that she...?'

The one called Alan nodded, looking down at the girl. 'Can you do me a favour?'

She nodded again. 'Sure.'

'Tell your dad that Alan's looking for him.'

With that, he turned around and walked away. The blond smiled at her and followed him.

'Who were they?' She thought.


	3. Wrist

**Author Note**

**I'M NOT DEAD!**My god, when was the last time I actually managed to update? Eh he he... Sorry! School is getting more and more hectic - exams are looming. I did put a sort of hiatus note on my profile, but I'll just repeat it here; Updates will be very, VERY irregular. I've had mountains of schoolwork to do so I have zilch time to work on fanfics. As soon as exams are over with though, I will attempt to return to my writing.

Cheers muchly to the last fallen angel, Insert-evil-laugh-here and HermioneandMarcus for your reviews! I know it was ages ago, but everyone gets acknowledged here!

Hope you guys enjoy this new one. It's been a while, so it might be a bit sucky. Tell me what you guys think!

**Chapter Start**

It had been an ordinary night for them. Sam and Alan had been traveling around the bay area for five years now; it was surprising nobody ever recognised them. Then again, nobody ever lived to recognise them.

The two men found themselves in Luna Bay, not too far from where they had first met twenty years ago. Sam hadn't wanted anything to do with Edgar or Alan Frog; now Alan was his best friend. After Alan had been turned and fled from them, Edgar and Sam grew more and more distant. Then Alan kept hounding him, determined to get Sam on his side. Now they were both vampires, partying every night, meeting a lot of women, never having to clean up after themselves.

Edgar was a threat to their existence. As soon as he saw either of them, no doubt he would produce a stake or holy water and try and kill them. At least he wasn't trying to stalk them; or if he was, he was doing a poor job.

Speaking of Edgar, Alan could smell something. The scent was a lot like his, but there was just something different to it. Whoever this was, their blood was younger, purer; not to mention the reek of fear was coming from them, and cheap whisky from another less pure, older person.

Alan followed the scent, tracking the people. Sam looked away from the group of rowdy, drunken - not to mention half-naked - beauties he'd been checking out for the past few minutes.

'Alan? Hey, buddy, where you going?'

He ran to his friend, who seemed determined to reach something.

'Look, I know you're looking for something - hell, it might be a really nice scent, but the party's over there!'

He waved his arm towards the girls. Alan still kept walking. With a roll of his eyes, the blond raced to follow his companion. The dark-haired vampire stalked the streets, rapidly searching for the source of the scent. Soon he stopped, standing completely straight, not moving an inch.

He had found them.

He stood in front of a near abandoned alley. Even with his improved vision, he found difficulty seeing the people in front of him. Peering into the darkness he could make out a drunken old tramp with a young teenage girl against the wall. The guy had a revolver to her head, and he could see some fabric around her ankles. He sensed her fear. He took a deep breath; the girl smelled a lot like Edgar. She couldn't possible be-

'Alan! What're you doing?' Sam rushed up to his friend. 'We were about to get-'

'Shut up.' Alan growled. 'We've got to help her.'

He nodded toward the alley. Sam squinted for a second, then his eyes widened.

'Get him.' Alan said.

With a nod, Sam ran forwards, careering into the drunk. Alan moved to the young girl's aid; he would have to meet his niece somehow, after all. Plus, he had a message for his brother.

...

'Lexi!'

The girl walked out of the alley to find Nathan meandering around the street, looking for her. She thought she saw him sigh when their eyes met. She walked to him, gingerly rubbing her wrist.

'Your dad's here.'

He cocked his head towards her father's pick-up truck, which was bathed in the light of a nearby lamp-post. With a smile, the duo walked towards it.

'Ladies first.'

Lexi clambered in, closely followed by Nathan.

'Good show?' Edgar asked.

They both nodded. The girl looked over to her father's wrist.

'Does it still hurt?'

'Hmm. A little.'

He had told her that he had gotten into a little trouble coming home one day and ended up spraining his wrist. It turned out that Chloe, his _ex girlfriend_ - and now a full-fledged **vampire**- had fractured it when he had taken Nathan home. Now he was trying to rest it as much as possible; which was difficult for a surfboard shaper/vampire hunter. At least he had Nathan to train now, so he had a little bit of help with the vampire side of things, and Lexi was always helpful at home. At least he wasn't alone.

They left the bright lights of downtown behind them and soon reached the welcoming light of suburbia. Lexi hadn't stopped rubbing her sore wrist. Now the adrenaline had worn off, the pain had almost doubled.

'Hey, Lexi.' Nathan said, looking her in the eye. 'You alright?'

'Yeah. Why?'

'Did you do something to your wrist? You won't leave it alone.'

She looked down for a moment, trying to come up with an excuse. She couldn't possibly tell them about Alan; at least, not right now. Maybe later.

'I slipped while you were away. I kinda landed on my arm, and it's been hurting ever since.'

Nathan nodded, but didn't look entirely convinced. Edgar just continued driving in silence, concentrating on the road.

...

The vehicle soon slowed to a stop outside a small one-story house, identical to the others around it apart from the name on the mailbox; Touter.

'Thanks for the ride, man.'

'No problem.' Edgar said. 'It's not safe to be out after dark.'

Nathan nodded with a smile and wandered to his front door. As the truck did turned around, he paused for a smile and a wave before entering the building.


	4. Uncle

**Author Note**

Hey, everyone! It's been a strangely non-productive weekend (I had a long weekend, so I just got back to school today!) and now here I am, updating ON A SCHOOL NIGHT! As far as I know, this is pretty unprecedented!

I'm also getting hyper about next week - Monday's my friend's birthday and I go to see Woman In Black on Wednesday! It sounds like fun - anyone else seen it before? Don't spoil it, but tell me if it's good or not!

I hope you guys like this one - I haven't looked at it in a while because it was sitting in my documents while I had writer's block, so I'm glad I can finally upload it! It might be kinda sucky, so sorry if it is!

**Chapter Start**

The nurse's office was a cold room. Despite the bright coloured paint that Nurse Wilhelm had splattered on the walls, it still had that cold, sterile feel that all medical places have.

It was Friday. Almost a week had passed since the incident with Alan. Edgar's wrist was almost better whereas his daughter's was fine. Unfortunately that meant she was fine to go to PE that day; and it was dodge ball day.

The freezing ice pack stung Lexi's swollen nose. She had been running around the hall, minding her own business when suddenly Janice Weiss - the sportiest girl in the class, and therefore most competitive - had thrown a rubber ball which connected with her face.

Nurse Wilhelm pulled a stray strand of silver hair behind her ear and sat down next to Lexi.

'Let's see that nose.' She said, smiling gently.

Wincing, Lexi moved the pack. She felt some blood run from her nose, which Nurse Wilhelm quickly dabbed at with a handkerchief.

'I don't know why they let you kids play dodge ball anymore.' She said. 'It's so dangerous.'

'Probably because it's so popular.'

Nurse Wilhelm laughed a little.

'What?'

'Oh, it's just that your uncle said the exact same thing to me years ago. Great minds think alike, I suppose.'

Lexi simply stared blankly at the older woman. Before she could say anything, the bell signalled the end of the day. Nurse Wilhelm simply handed her the paper handkerchief and took the ice pack, smiling as always.

'Now, try and keep the pressure on that nose if it's still bleeding. And don't sneeze or knock it again. Believe me, it won't be pretty.'

With a nod, the younger girl left the nurse's office.

'Just like her father.' Nurse Wilhelm said to herself.

...

There was a loud, uncharacteristic slam of the door from Edgar's daughter. When he looked to her, she was sitting on the chair beside the door with her arms crossed, one ankle over the other knee. She raised an eyebrow and glared at him.

'Uncle?!'

'What?'

'What's this about you having a brother?'

He blinked in disbelief, caught off guard for a second. _How the hell did she find out?_

'Don't act like you don't know, dad.' She growled. 'Tell me what's going on.'

'Who told you?'

'That doesn't matter. How long have you been keeping this from me? No, in fact, why didn't you tell me in the first place?'

He sighed, pulling the sliding door - which was covered in missing persons ads - back to reveal the living room.

'Come and talk to me.'

Sitting down on the couch, he placed a hand on the empty space next to him, trying to get her to join him. After a moment she stood up and dropped herself by his side. He took her hand before looking her in the eye.

'Your mother and I thought it would be better if you didn't know about him. We didn't want you to try and find him or anything.'

'Why? I mean, what happened to him?'

'My brother and I were vampire hunters long before you were born. Your mom helped us sometimes, as did our friend Sam.'

'Yeah, the guy whose brother got turned in Santa Carla?'

Edgar nodded.

'The same guy who went crazy and-'

'He's **not** crazy. He just checked himself into a low-security institution.'

She nodded. 'So, what happened?'

'Well, one day Sam, my brother and I went after a head vampire and everything went horribly wrong.'

'Wait... During the _day_? Wouldn't they all be asleep?'

'Most of them. After we started to destroy them, a few of them woke up and attacked us. Unfortunately, one of them somehow got him to drink their blood, and he fled. I haven't seen him in years.'

He decided to stop talking before his voice shook any more. He swallowed the lump in his throat and stood, wandering past the folding wall towards the cupboards.

'You guys were close, huh, Dad?' She said sympathetically.

He nodded and pulled an old, unframed picture from one of the cupboards. He sat back down on the couch.

'Your mom took this not too long before he turned.' He said, handing her the picture.

She looked at the picture and froze. Her eyes widened and her breathing stopped.

'Lexi? What's wrong?'

'No way.' She thought. 'There's just** no way**!'

'Lexi?'

She shook her head. 'Those guys. I've seen them before.'

'What?! Where?'

'I saw them after the concert. I got into a little trouble and they showed up.'

'Trouble?'

'Yeah. Some guy tried to, uh... Well, he, um...'

She muttered the conclusion, just loud enough for her dad to hear.

'Oh my-'

She felt his arms wrap around her.

'He didn't?'

She shook her head. 'No. No, I'm fine.'

There was a short silence.

'What did they do to you?' He growled.

'Nothing!' She said. 'He was trying to get me away from the guy' - Here she pointed to Alan - 'And he was trying to hold the guy off.' - She pointed to Sam.

She gasped. 'Now I get it!' She mumbled.

'What?'

'They told me to tell you something.'

She paused. He raised his eyebrows as if to say 'Go on, then.'

'He said that Alan's looking for you.'


End file.
